Secrets and Lies
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: AU to Secret Life. Amy and Ricky have a daughter instead of a son. My version of the series, beginning with season 2. Very different from the Secret Life we know.


**Hey, guys! So I recently got back into Secret Life and have been trying to think of an idea for a story, and this is what I came up with. It's an alternate universe where Amy and Ricky had a girl, not a boy. And it's pretty much my version of season 2 :) A lot has changed from what we knew! I hope you like it! **

**On a side note, I'd like to wish the love of my life a very happy 20th birthday. :) I dedicate this chapter to him.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Big One**

Exhausted fifteen-year-old Amy Nicolette Juergens sat at her kitchen table, a pile of untouched homework in front of her, rocking her one-month-old daughter, Lucy, back and forth. It was already after 6 o'clock and although the young mother hadn't eaten since lunch and was starving, she couldn't bring herself to get up from the table, much less to make a meal for herself and her mother, who was expected home from work anytime now. The back door opened and Ashley, Amy's younger sister, walked in the house. She stared at her older sister and crossed her arms.

"What?!" Amy snapped after a few silent moments.

"The house is a mess, Amy. You really think mom wants to come home to a messy house and no dinner. She works all day," Ashley stated.

Amy sighed. "No. I'm just so tired. And it's hard to get anything done when all my attention is focused on Lucy."

"Of course you're tired. You're a new teenage mother," Ashley replied, uncrossing her arms.

"A little help would be nice," Amy suggested, biting her lip.

The thirteen-year-old rolled her eyes. "Give her to me. You have five minutes."

"Thank you so much, Ashley," Amy exclaimed, handing Lucy to her aunt. "She made her way to the cabinet and pulled out the first thing her eyes landed on, A can of chicken noodle soup. "Seriously Ash, you're the best."

Figuring it would have to do, Amy opened the can and poured it into a pot, adding water while her sister took the baby into the other room.

* * *

"Marshall," Kathleen giggled. "Be quiet! The kids will hear you!"

"Kathy, how can I be quiet when I'm this excited?" Marshal exclaimed. "We're having another baby! I want to shout it from the roof tops!"

Kathleen clamped her hands over her husband's mouth while she laughed. "I don;t want to tell them just yet."

"Why not?" The middle-aged man asked once he'd wriggled free of his wife's grasp.

"Well, for starters, you're leaving for the airport in an hour," she replied with a small pout.

He groaned and laid back on the bed, "Right."

"And for two, you and Grace still aren't speaking to one another."

"That's her fault," Marshall replied stubbornly, propping himself on one elbow to look at the beautiful woman laying next to him.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. _Like father, like daughter. _

"I still think you should talk to her before you leave," Kathleen told him. "I don't like you leaving on a long trip when you two are fighting. A lot can happen in a week."

"She'll come to me when she's ready to talk," Marshall shrugged. Then, he sighed. "I wish I didn't have to leave you."

"Me too," Kathleen replied, pecking him on the lips. "How about this: when you get home, we'll surprise the kids by taking them to Jeff's for dinner-"

"Ooh, best steak in town next to the sausage king. We haven't been there in ages," Marshall cut in.

Kathleen nodded. "Uh-huh, and then we'll tell them, together."

Marshall kissed his wife. "Only if you can wait that long."

* * *

Back at the Juergen's house Amy was struggling to keep her eyes open as she read her history textbook. Lucy was sitting quietly in her baby swing, a gift from Grace Bowman and her mother. The room was tidied up slightly, though admittedly not much. As promised, Ashley had only given her older sister five minutes before she handed her niece back to her sister and left to go back to her own house.

Amy was startled when the side door opened and in walked Anne Juergens, her mother. "There you are!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Here I am," her red-headed mother replied, closing the door behind her.

"You're late," Amy stated, standing to remove her daughter from the swing.

"So what?" Anne replied, setting her briefcase on the counter and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So, I've been here trying to take care of everything myself," Amy snapped, bringing her daughter to her chest.

Anne rolled her eyes. "Welcome to motherhood, Amy."

Likewise, the young mother rolled her eyes as well. "I made dinner. Soup."

"Just soup?" Anne asked, wrinkling her nose.

Amy nodded. "Just soup."

"Oh," Anne sighed. "I could go pick us up something, if you want."

Offended, Amy replied "Why? Why would you go pick something up?"

"Because you, as a new mother, should be eating more than just soup for dinner."

"You're probably right," Amy replied, tearing up. "I was just too tired to make anything else. I'm so tired all of the time."

Anne nodded, then placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know, honey. It gets better, I promise. I'll be back soon."

"Wait! You can't leave me alone again! You just got here!"

"Ricky will be here soon, won't he?" Anne asked.

"Well... Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Amy. I'm going to pick up dinner. I'll be back," Anne replied, exiting before Amy could say anything else.

Exasperated, Amy groaned aloud, causing her daughter to stir and begin to cry.

* * *

"I think it's great," Henry insisted, trying to comfort his friend of ten years, Ben. "Your dad dating again is great."

"I just don't know how to feel about it," the taller boy replied, taking a seat in the chair across from him. "I want him to be happy, I really do. It's just-"

"Just what?" Alice asked when he hesitated.

"It's too soon," Ben concluded, leaning back in said chair.

"It's been five years, Ben," Alice replied, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "It's far time he started dating again. You can't expect him to be alone the rest of his life."

"Besides," Henry interjected. "Camille is really nice, and your dad seems to like her."

"I guess you guys are right," Ben sighed. "And Camille has always been there for my dad- for us. Especially after my mom died."

The room was silent for a few moments, each of the teenagers caught up in her own thoughts, when Alice's phone beeped, signaling she had a text message. She read it and stood. "We have to go."

"Wait, why?" Ben asked as she began to pull Henry from the room.

"Yeah, why?" Henry asked as well.

"My parents just left for their monthly date night and the house is empty." Alice replied, giving her boyfriend a pointed look.

"Oh," Henry replied, still confused. Then, understanding washed over him and he smiled. "_Oh! _Bye, Ben!"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Don't give us that look," Henry laughed. "One day you, too, will have sex with your girlfriend."

* * *

"I'm serious," Cindy replied when Reuben gave her a pointed look. "Move in. You're here all the time anyways."

"That may be true," Ruben smiled. " I'm just not sure. How would Adrian feel about it?

"She'd be alright with it," the latina teen interrupted as she entered the kitchen behind them. "I mean, mom has a point. You're here all the time anyway. Besides, it's not like you two can get married if you don't know what it's like living together."

"She has a point," Cindy smirked. Adrian opened the fridge and grabbed out an unopened bottle of water.

"I think it's too early to be talking marriage... But she does have a point. Alright, I'll move in," Reuben replied, leaning in to kiss Cindy. Adrian smiled and then walked back into her bedroom, grabbing her phone off of the nightstand just as a call went to voicemail. Taking a sip of water, she redialed the last number that had called her, Grace.

"Adrian!" The perky blonde greeted as she answered her phone.

"What's up, Grace? I'm studying," Adrian asked, screwing the cap back onto the bottle and setting it beside her.

The blonde squealed, then asked in a sing-song voice. "Guess what I'm doing tonight?"

"What?" Adrian asked blankly, scrawling something into her notes.

"Jack is about to come over and we're doing it. We're gonna have sex for the first time," she breathed through the phone. In her bedroom, she was sprinkling rose petals on the bed and had unlit candles scattered about.

"What?!" Adrian snapped. "Grace, you can not do that!"

"And why not?!" Grace asked, offended.

"You're not ready for sex, Grace. You'll end up regretting it. Trust me," the latina teen insisted.

"I am too ready for sex!" Grace whined. "I've been on the pill for a month and Jack is bringing a condom. We _are _ready for this."

"Grace, that doesn't mean you're ready, that means you're prepared. Sex is a wildly emotional thing. One that _you _aren't ready to deal with."

"Yes!" Grace nearly yelled. "I am. I've been praying and I know it's okay. This is happening. I thought you'd be excited for me."

"No Grace, I'm not "excited for you."" Adrian replied, rolling her eyes.

Grace scoffed. "Some friend you are."

"I'm _trying _to be your friend here, Grace."

"Yeah, well you're not doing a very good job," Grace responded before hanging up the phone.

_"Estúpido!" _Adrian yelled as she tossed her phone next to her on the bed.

* * *

It was nearing 8 o'clock at the Juergen's house when Ricky finally arrived.

"Evening, Mrs. Juergen's. Sorry I'm late, Bunny offered me a bit of overtime at the butcher shop," Ricky greeted as he entered the house. Immediately, he heard his daughter's cries from the other room. "What's got Lucy so upset?"

"We've been over this a thousand times, you can call me Anne. We're practically family. And I don't know, but Amy's really upset as well. You'd better get in there, daddy," the older woman replied as she straightened up the living room. "Oh, and I grabbed an extra burger at Dairy Shack, in case you were hungry."

"That's very nice of you, Mrs. Juergens. Thank you," Ricky smiled before exiting the room. Almost instantly, Anne heard Lucy stop crying and she had to resist laughing.

Grace and Jack sat on her living room couch, heatedly making out. She tangled her fingers into his blonde locks as he began to kiss her neck. She moaned and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Should we..." He hesitated, not sure how to ask. He was still unsure of exactly why Grace had agreed to have sex with him, and he felt he was walking on eggshells around him. "Take this upstairs?"

Grace smiled and nodded her head vigorously before standing. Headed toward the stairs, she seductively beckoned to her boyfriend.

* * *

"I can't believe you're so good with her," Amy sighed as she watched the father of her child hold her in his arms. "Really, you're so good with her."

Ricky shrugged. "I think it just comes with the whole parenting thing. You're goo with her, too."

"But not as good as you," Amy replied sadly, dragging the laundry basket over to the table to fold it.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky asked, placing a hand under her chin and tilting her face upward. "You're an _amazing _mother, Amy."

She paused, losing herself in his eyes. She'd never noticed quite how deep his chocolate brown eyes were. She shook herself. This was _Ricky_ she was thinking about. And she was dating Ben. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely," he replied, adjusting his daughter's weight in his arms. "I really do. You've just got to work on being happier, Amy. The baby can sense your emotions."

Amy blushed. "How do you know so much about babies?"

"Margaret and Shakur had a couple from time to time before they got adopted in the house. I got used to helping them I guess," he shrugged. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the moment was interrupted. "Erm... Amy? I'm not sure quite how to tell you this. I wasn't looking, I swear, it just kind of happened."

Ricky gestured to Amy's chest. The brunette girl looked down and nearly screamed in embarrassment. The entire left front of her shirt was covered in breast milk. "Excuse me a minute!"

_Stupid uncontrollable body functions!_

* * *

"I'm really glad you took me out, Leo," Camille smiled, reaching to grab his hand.

"Me, too," the sausage king smiled back. "I really like you, Camille. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but really, they've been wonderful."

"They have," the blonde smiled. She couldn't believe it. She'd been in love with Leo Boykewich as long as she could remember, and she was finally going out with him. And it was going wonderfully.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" George asked Ashley as he stood at his kitchen window watching Ricky and Amy interact.

"I don't know, probably Lucy," Ashley shrugged. "That's all they ever talk about."

"I don't know..." George replied. "They have to have other things to talk about. You think they ever talk about... You know?"

"Sex? Amy and Ricky? No way." Ashley scoffed. "Amy's too into Ben."

"That's good, I like Ben," George replied.

"You don't like Ricky?"

"Not as a boyfriend for Amy. I mean, he's a good dad and all, I guess," he shrugged, focusing his attention back on his daughter.

"Wait," Ashley pointed. "Is Amy actually... Laughing?"

"Holy crap," George laughed as well.

* * *

Grace took off Jack's shirt and tossed it aside before falling backward onto her bed. Her phone began to ring and she looked over to it, seeing her mother's picture on the screen.

"Ignore it," she replied, pulling him back onto her. "She'll just think I went to bed."

They continued kissing and grinding, Grace's hands once again tangled in Jack's hair. He carefully untucked her tank top from her skirt as her phone began to ring again. The couple groaned. Panting, Jack sat upright.

"It's your dad this time," he stated.

"My dad? We aren't even talking..." She replied, biting her lip. She looked over to her phone and then back to Jack, her eyes pleading.

"Do you want to answer it?"

"No," she replied, unsure. "Yes? I don't know."

Jack sighed and gestured with his hand. "Answer it."

"Thank you. It'll just be a second, I swear," she promised, grabbing her cell phone off of the nightstand. "Dad?"

_"Grace? Hi, honey. Glad I caught you."_

"I thought your flight left already?" She asked.

_"We take off in just a minute. Listen, honey. I wanted to say... I'm sorry." _Grace let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _"I know you're getting older and you want to make your own decisions. It's just hard for me. You're my little girl. I don't like the fact that you're growing up."_

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, too."

_"And I know I can't control whether or not you decide to have sex with Jack. I just hope that you will. That you'll wait until you're a bit older, until the time is right. Even if that isn't when you're married."_

She felt nauseous. "Of course."

_"I love you, Gracie. You're my whole world. And I will always be here for you, even in a silly argument like this one. I gotta go now, we're about to take off."_

"Okay... I love you too. Hey, daddy?"

_"Yes, baby girl?" _

"I'll see you in a week," she smiled.

_"I'll see you in a week," _he promised. _"I love you, honey."_

"I love you, too," she replied before the line went dead. Hesitating, she looked over to Jack and bit her lip. That was when it hit her.

_Adrian was right._

After a few silent moments, Jack spoke up. "It isn't happening tonight, is it?"

She slowly shook her head no. "I'm really sorry, Jack. I thought I was ready, but I realized I'm not."

He nodded and stood, searching for his T-Shirt and pulling it over his head once he found it. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Grace."

Again, she bit her lip. "Goodnight, Jack. I love you."

"Love you, too," he mumbled before exiting her bedroom. Grace laid back in her bed and exhaled.

* * *

Ben approached the side-door to Amy's house with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand and a smile on his face. As he approached the window, he saw Amy and _that Ricky _seated at the table together, laughing. He gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to push his jealously down. He watched them for a few more moments before lifting his hand to knock. Amy and Ricky jumped, but when Amy looked to the window and saw him, she smiled. At least that was a good sign.

"Ben!" She breathed once she'd opened the door. "Hi!"

Setting the flowers on the counter beside him, he pulled her in for a long kiss. "Amy, hi."

"I'm gonna go put Lucy down," Ricky mumbled. "Give you two some privacy."

"What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Just dropped by to say goodnight to my beyond gorgeous girlfriend and her adorable daughter," he replied, then grabbed the flowers. "And to bring you these."

"Thank you," she smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Not in comparison to you," he replied with a smile. He watched as he cheeks blushed crimson red.

"You're sweet," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

What began as an innocent kiss turned into something more. Ben pushed Amy into the counter and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She granted him access and moved her tongue in rhythm with his. He trailed his hand down her back to her butt anda grabbed it gently before he was pushed away.

"Too far," she whispered, breathlessly.

He nodded, trying to be understanding while also trying to hide his boner. "Sorry," he mumbled awkwardly. "So, have you moved Lucy into the nursery yet?"

"No, and I probably won't for a while. She still wakes up at night and it's much easier to have her in the same room as me. Why?" She asked as she pulled a vase out from under the sink and began to cut the ends off of the flowers.

"I don't know, it's just weird that Ricky's in your room all the time. To be honest, it kind of makes me uncomfortable," he shrugged.

"Ben, we've gone over this. He's not in there for me, he's in there for Lucy," Amy replied, annoyed. She was growing increasingly more and more tired of Ben's jealously over Ricky.

"Right, I know. Sorry," he mumbled as he watched her take care of the flowers. Distracted, he watched as she leaned over, her breasts spilling out of her v-neck shirt. He gulped.

"Ben," she began when she noticed. Then, when he didn't reply, she rose her voice. "Ben Boykewich! I'm tired and irritable and I don't want to fight with you. _Stop staring at my breasts!"__  
_

"I'm sorry," he shook himself. "Can we talk about something?"

"What?"

"I want to have sex," he stated simply, figuring it was best to just put it out there.

"Seriously, Ben? You're a pig," she replied, angry with him.

"Not right now, Amy... But soon."

"I _just _had a _baby_!" She nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm not trying to force you or anything... Just at least think about it? Please"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ben. I think you should go home. It's late."

"Hey," Ricky said, cutting in. "Lucy's asleep. I'm gonna head out. Just came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ricky," Amy smiled sweetly. "Thanks for all of your help. Really, you're great with her. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's no problem," Ricky smiled back. Ben scoffed and Ricky smirked at his obvious annoyance. "I could spend the night if you want. I could get up with her every time she cries so you can get a good night's sleep."

"If anybody's going to be spending the night, it'll be me," Ben replied, annoyed.

"Stop it, you two! Ricky, thank you for the offer, but I'll be okay. Ben, go home," she yelled, obviously angry.

"Okay," Ben sighed. "I love you."

Amy rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to walk to her bedroom without kissing him goodbye. Ricky laughed and the two boys exited the house.

* * *

"Why don' they fly, on a big jet?" Tom asked his adoptive mother as he climbed into the passenger seat of her car. "They doc-tors. They can 'ford it."

"That's Dr. Tseguay's private jet," she explained, turning the key in the ignition.

"It don' seem right, to fly, to a thir' worl' country, on a private jet."

"Tom," she warned, shaking her head.

"Okay, fine. Can I turn on, the radio?" He asked.

"Sure, honey," she replied, pulling out of the airport.

* * *

"Jack?" Madison whispered as she flung open her window. "What are you doing here? It's after midnight."

He didn't say anything, only leaned into the window and kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I need you," he whispered, and she melted in his arms.

* * *

Grace sat awake at her kitchen table, getting an early start on a lab report for her biology class that wasn't due until next month while she ate a bowl of cereal. It was late, but she couldn't sleep.

She heard the click of the front door and stood to greet her mom and adoptive brother, setting her now empty bowl in the sink as she passed it. She skipped to the hallway gleefully before stopping dead in her tracks.

Her mother was leaning against Tom, sobbing, her face stained with tears and mascara stains. Tom couldn't bare to look at Grace, he could only squeeze his eyes shut.

"Grace?" Her mother whispered.

"Mom?" Grace whispered back, now scared. Her mind ran through every possible thing that could have gone wrong in the last few hours.

"Honey," her mother began, taking a shaky breath. "There's been an accident."

Her heart skipped a beat. An accident. Obviously bad. But who? "What kind of accident?"

"Plane crash," Kathleen whispered. "Honey... He's gone."

"Gone?" Grace whispered, her heart shattering into a million pieces. "No. I just talked to him a couple of hours ago. He-he said he'd see me in a week. He can't be gone!"

Kathleen shook her head and closed her eyes. Grace collapsed onto the floor, hyperventilating. "He promised he'd be home in a week."

* * *

Amy Juergens entered the kitchen the next morning, tired, but in a better mood than usual. Her daughter was in her arms and both were dressed for the day. Amy placed the infant into her carseat and set in to into the dining room table before grabbing a granola bar out of the cabinet and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You know, Lucy," Amy spoke to her daughter before taking a sip of the warm liquid. "I never used to touch this stuff before you. I used to think it was disgusting. Now I can't go a day without it."

Her daughter gurgled and spit up as Amy laughed, reaching for the house phone when the shrill ring caused her to jump.

"Hello?" She answered, juggling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she wiped her daughter's face.

"Amy? It's Ben."

"Ben? Why aren't you calling my cell?"

"I dialed the first number that came to mind. Listen, I have terrible news. You might want to sit down. Grace's father... He passed away last night."

* * *

Ricky pounded on Adrian's door impatiently, hoping she hadn't left for school already. He hadn't thought to check the parking lot for her car before coming up.

"Did you turn on the news this morning?" He asked her urgently when she finally opened the door.

"Um, no?" She asked, confused.

"There was a plane crash," he stated. She instantly felt her stomach drop.

_"No," _she whispered.

"Not your mom," he replied, sensing her fear. "It's not your mom, Adrian."

She placed a hand on her chest, able to breathe again. "Thank God," she whispered.

Ricky pulled her in for a hug, unsure of who needed the comfort more, him or her.

"Wait," she whispered, pushing him away after a moment. "If not my mom, then who? Please, not another terrorist attack."

"No," he whispered. "No, Adrian. It was a private jet."

"Oh, no," she whispered, tearing up. "Not Grace's father."

* * *

"It's okay, mom," Tom spoke gently as he approached Kathleen. "Eat something, you'll feel better."

She knew she should, knew she had to for the baby, but she found herself having an internal battle. Suddenly, a whiff of the bacon entered her nostrils and she felt her stomach tighten. She ran for the downstairs bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to empty what was left of last night's dinner.

Grace, who had been sitting in the hallway hugging her knees to her chest since around midnight, ran after her mom and held back her hair. Kathleen was relieved to see her daughter acting like something other than a zombie, but the relief was short lived as she threw up once more. When she was done puking, Tom joined the two blonde's in the bathroom.

"Your father and I wanted to tell you together," Kathleen whispered. "When he got back we... We were gonna all go to Jeff's and celebrate and we were going to tell you together," she cried.

"Cel-brate what, mom?" Tom asked.

Grace, who had yet to speak, finally whispered: "What is it, mom?"

"I'm pregnant," the 40-year-old whispered and she began to sob again.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Review? :) **


End file.
